Falling Illusions
by WinterXstarxz
Summary: Drabbles consisting mainly of Chrome. 96xAny Chapter 1: She would wait, because she knew he would come through for her. 6996


**Because I couldn't find many stories that had Chrome, _and_ good grammar. If you want me to write a chapter, give me a pairing and prompt or something like that. **

* * *

**Title: I Forgive You**

**Prompt: Waiting**

**Characters: Chrome, Mukuro**

**Length: 695 words**

**Chapter summary: She would wait, because she knew he would come through for her.**

When Chrome was Nagi, fragile little Nagi, she had expected to die. It wasn't as if she had particularly cared. After all, it would take her some place other than where she was then. But when Mukuro first spoke to her—when he came to her—she decided that maybe she would wait, wait to see how her future would turn out.

~•~

Transported into the future with no guidance at all—only the unhelpful whispers of confusion to lead her—she sank back into the thought of not caring whether she lived or not. However, she remembered Mukuro. Remembered what he had done to help her. Remembered who—_why_, she was still here on this earth that did not want her. And during the fight with Glo Xinxia, once she heard Mukuro's voice, she had determinedly made her resolve. She would live for him.

Chrome had backed up her resolve by training. She had to become stronger. She had to be better to help Mukuro. Nothing would stop Chrome from reaching him. Nothing. Not even when Daemon had possessed her, had she stopped fighting. She would go through tooth and nail to become what she had to be.

Soon enough, Chrome was able to see Mukuro. Not in their dream world, but in the real world. M.M told her to be careful of Mukuro, but she had no chance to reply. Had she have had the chance, she would have simply smiled and told her, "He saved me. I owe my life to him—I am his tool. I am his tool, and I will fight, I will die, and I will wait for him."

~•~

When she was taken out of the Kokuyo gang, yes, it had hurt, but she knew that Mukuro wouldn't abandon her. He approached her soon after this and her heart leapt. She knew he would not leave her. But when he told her she would not continue to live much longer, her unrelenting resolve cracked.

At the battle for Reborn, Chrome realized why she was dying. She berated herself for losing her resolve. Chrome closed her eye and told herself that she would help Mukuro no matter what. Through thick and thin, through the storms and peace, she would help him—she would die for him.

~•~

Now, though, she thinks, it is different. It is different because he does not need her help. He does not want it. He decides that he used up his tool. That she has no worth right now. So he leaves her with a much too short goodbye. She _knew_ that it was coming. So then, why does it hurt so much right now? Oh, she thinks, it is just because she became attached. "I have no use of you anymore," He says, with a sliver of pain in his voice that she does not notice. "Goodbye."

It has been three years since then. She looks around her, at the battlefield laying before her. Unbeknownst to her, a man is running silently with a sword aimed at her. A voice shouts in alarm, a voice that vaguely reminds her of someone. The voice tries to go and block it, but it is too far away. Turning around, she calls an illusion at the same time the man stabs her stomach. The man falls and lays unconscious at her feet.

She folds down onto the green, green grass and holds her stomach. Perhaps she shouldn't have been thinking of him. She laughs and a tear slips through her barriers. The voice she heard before is closer. Her eyes slip closed and she desperately wishes she could recognize the voice. The voice slips his hands—definitely a he because no woman has hands as strong as these—onto her face, holding it.

She tries to look at the man but she finds that she cannot even open her eyes. She smiles for the last time and in that moment, forgives Mukuro for hurting her and says to him—who is somewhere she cannot reach, even though he is closer than she thinks— with a weak voice, "Thank you for saving me. I can wait. I will wait."


End file.
